


Pro at imperfections, best friends with my doubt.

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dom/sub, Insecure Michael, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, babyboy!michael, mentions the boys a bit, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is upset, Ashton doesn't know why but he's gonna find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro at imperfections, best friends with my doubt.

Ashton knew something was wrong when he caught Michael glaring at himself in the mirror that morning. Prodding at various parts of his body, frowning. He wasn't gonna ask him about it though. Ashton always knew if something was seriously wrong, Michael would come talk to him. 

It wasn't until a few nights later that Ashton had had enough of it. He thinks by now even the boys have noticed Michael’s odd behavior. Michael had started to get more sad. He wasn't really even himself anymore. He wouldn't speak much, didn't eat much, hell he wasn't playing video games much. That alone was enough to worry Ash.

Ashton started to get more worried about him, maybe Michael wasn't okay. Ashton decided later that night after dinner with the boys he would confront Michael about it.

After they had eaten some Chinese take out Ashton had ordered, both Ashton and Michael started to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Michale started washing the dishes. Ashton thought it was the perfect time to ask him.

“Michael, is there something wrong?”

“M’ fine.”, Michael said, avoiding Ashton’s stare.

Ashton didn't believe him though. He was always that little bit of sunshine in everyones day, what could've happened? Ashton hadn’t noticed anything happening to make Michael so unlike himself. 

He waited until bed that night before he brought it up again.

As soon as they both got into the bedroom, Ashton had Michael sit down on the bed.

“Bubba, you gotta tell me what’s going on, you're never down like this. Please just let me help you.”

“If I tell you what’s wrong you're gone be upset with me.” Michael frowned.

“I’m not gonna get mad at you, promise.”

“I’m pudgy in all the wrong places. My stomach, my thighs, even my ass. It wouldn’t even bother me if it weren't for the fact that literally my whole band, including my boyfriend, is fit and built like models.”

 

Before Ashton could say anything, Michael had already started up again. At this point Ashton felt mad at himself for not asking sooner.

“I’m not the favorite. I’m still the outcast. Even out of school with you guys, I’m still the ugly one. I mean I know I’m not the most handsome but I at least try. Trying doesn't even seem to be enough anymore, m’ just sad. My head is becoming all too much for me to handle and I don't know how to get it out. I don't wanna burden others with my problems. You guys already have enough of your own problems as is.”

Michael hadn’t even realized he’d been crying until Ashton pulled him into his chest, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

“You’re safe with me. Please don't cry, you know none of that is true. The boys and I love you so much. The fans love you so much. Nobody is perfect, you can’t pick yourself apart for having flaws bub. Even if you do have a little bit of chub, its just more to love. You’re perfect just the way you are. We can always see if we can get you someone to talk to if it gets that bad.”

“Ashy I don't want anybody else, I just want you.”, Michael whines into Ashton’s chest. 

Ashton tightens his arms around Michael, pushing his nose into Michael’s hair, breathing in the scent of strawberry.

Michael had calmed down quite a bit by now. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Ashton’s neck, he pulled Ashton down into a gentle kiss. Michael’s stomach flutters when Ashton nips at his lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Of course Michael obliges, slipping his tongue into Ashton’s mouth. 

It’s not long before things get heated. They're both really turned on right now. Ashton kinda wants to fuck Michael but he also kinda wants to give Michael what he wants.

Ashton reaches down between them, slowly stroking Michael’s shaft through his baggy sweatpants. 

“You gotta tell me what you want, baby boy.” Ashton whispers as he bites down on Michal’s neck.

“Please touch me ple-“

Michael gets cut off by Ashton pushing his sweatpants down and grabbing his dick. Michael not wearing any underwear made that quite an easy task. 

“Fuck that feels so good”, Michael whines.

“Do you want my mouth? Do you want my thigh?”

Michael just shook his head at Ashton’s words. He could barely think, let alone speak.

“Use your words.”, Ashton smiled.

“Can I have both?”, Michael murmured.

“Of course bubba. You're gonna have to rest in-between though.”, Ashton said as he reached for Michael’s hips.

Ashton pulled Michael, by his ankles, down to the foot of the bed. 

Once he had Michael’s legs situated over his shoulders, he dove right in. 

He gripped Michael’s hips as he pushed his tongue right up against Michael’s puckered hole. Just to tease him, Ashton stuck his tongue in a little bit before pulling back quickly. Michael whined at that. As if on queue, Ashton decides to stop teasing. He pulls Michael ass closer to himself, if that was even possible at this point. 

Ashton pushes his tongue in and out, forcing Michael to take what he's given. He pushes his fingers into Michael’s mouth for him to suck on them, getting them nice and wet for Ashton. He swaps his tongue for his fingers, making sure Michael is fully prepared for the intrusion.

Ashton pumps Michael’s now leaking cock wit his free hand, earning a quiet moan from Michael. 

He kitten licks the tip of his dick before taking it into his mouth, enveloping Michael’s dick in the warmth of it. He swirls his tongue around, licking from base to tip. He loves how Michael’s dick feels on his tongue. The heaviness of it all is what really gets him. He uses his free hand to fondle Michael’s balls, making sure not to neglect his most sensitive area. Michael pulls back on Ashton’s hair letting him know he's getting close.

He can feel Michael’s hole tightening up around his fingers. Ashton pulls his fingers back a bit. Just as Michael’s about to release, Ashton slams his fingers back in, hitting his prostate once more. With that Michael released right down Ashton’s throat. Ashton swallowed politely, wiping the sides of his mouth off as he gets up. 

He gets Michael some boxers so he can cuddle for a bit seeing as how he's probably hypersensitive right now. 

He pulls Michael into him, letting Michael rest his head on his chest. He can hear Michael’s breathing calming down. 

Even after he's already cum, Michael is still hard. He can feel it against is belly, still poking him. Ashton honestly can’t believe it. He wonders if maybe Michael can go another round right now.

“Do you think you could cum for me one more time?”, Ashton asked.

“Mmhm”, Michael hummed into Ashton’s hair.

“Sit up on my lap, princess.”, Ashton commanded.

Michael did as he requested, shifting his hips up so he was resting right over Ashton’s thigh. He let out a moan when Ashton pushed his thigh up, grinding into his bulge. If he wasn't so into overstimulation, he knows for a fact there would be no way he would be doing this right now. 

He thrusts into Ashton’s thigh as Ashton peppers small kisses all over his face. He pushes his mouth up against Ashton’s, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. He can feel Ashton pushing his thigh up a bit harder into his member. Michael ruts back and forth on Ashton thigh, trying to concentrate on rocking his hips and making out with Ashton. It proves nearly impossible when he feels Ash push up on his thigh again. 

Michael is so close he can taste it. Ashton grips his hips and pulls him down, pushing his own hips up into Michael’s to add to the friction. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?”, Ashton questions. 

Michael let’s out a loud moan before releasing inside his boxers, Ashton following right after. 

Ashton is in awe at the fact that he just orgasmed from that as well. He can feel Michael shaking against him. He pulls Michael in once again, bringing him down from his high. 

Michael blinks up at him grinning. 

“I’ll be right back, gotta get something to clean you up with.”, Ashton says as he stands up. 

A few minutes later Ashton returns in his clean boxers with a washcloth and a pair for Michael. 

Ashton cleans Michael up, leaving kisses all over his tummy as he does so. 

They both cuddle up under the blankets, Michael curling into Ashton’s front. Both of them falling asleep to the breathing of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback !! i'm on tumblr @ frickyouralmonds, feel free to come say hi or somethinG. if you actually enjoyed this pls let me know. again, any feedback is appreciated !!


End file.
